mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Am Set von Daring Do
Am Set von Daring Do ist das zweite von Drei Equestria Girls Specials. Die Human 7 wurden zu den Dreharbeiten des neuen Daring Do Films eingeladen. Doch ein mysteriöser Diebstahl droht alles zum erliegen zu bringen. Inhalt Der Dieb von Marapore Am Fuße einesVulkan freut sich der Schurke Stalwart Stallion diebisch schon bald alle Reliquien von Altoriosa zu besitzen und damit die Stadt Marapore zu Stüzen. Da merkt Rainbow an das Stellwart an diesem Punkt der Story noch als Mojo bekannt ist. Also ändert Regisseur Canter Zoom die Kleinigkeit. Nicht das die Daring Do Fans sauer werden. Hinter den Kulissen Als ehemaliger Camper war es für Canter Zoom ehren Sache die Retterinnen von Camp Everfree zum Dreh des neuen Daring Do Films ein zu laden. Da kriegt Canter die Nachricht dass das Kleid für die Nachtclub Szene verschwunden ist, worum er sich schnell kümmern muss. Macht den Mädchen nichts den da es bis zu nächsten Szene eh noch was dauert könne sie eigenen Plänen nach gehen. Rarity und Fluttershy wollen zu Chestnut Magnifico, die im Film Daring Do spielt und sich ansonsten für Tiere einsetzt. Sunset und Applejack wollen sich die Sets näher ansehen. Pinkie Pie macht sich mit Spike auf die Suche nach dem legendären Cup Cake Brunnen. Bleiben nur noch Sci-Twi und Rainbow die einen Blick auf die Requisiten werfen wollen. Chestnut Magnifico Rarity und Fluttershy sind an Chesnuts Wohnwagen. Doch ist die Schauspielerin über irgend etwas so aufgebracht das sie die zwei nicht bemerkt. Ihr geht’s am Handy nur darum das irgendwas aufhören soll. Unterdessen Besichtigen Applejack und Sunste das Vulkanset. Dort finden sie die Verpackung eines Erdnussbutterpralinencrunchriegels, die da nicht hingehört. Juniper Montage Sci-Twi und Rainbow bestaunen gerade die Reliquien von Altoriosa als sie angesprochen werden. Das Mädchen stellt sich als Juniper Montage, die Nichte von Canter Zoom vor. Sie erzählt das A. K. Yarling Requisiten und Filmsets mit entworfen hat. Juniper konnte sogar eine ihre Daring Do Ausgaben signieren lassen als Yarling die Requisiten abgenommen hat. Am Set ist Juniper zuständig um ihren Onkel Kaffee zu bringen oder sonst wie auszuhelfen. Sie war schon bei allen Dreh's ihres Onkels dabei. Juniper gibt damit an sich in den Studios wie in ihrer Westentasche auszukennen. Auch erzählt sie das sie gerne die Daring Do gespielt hätte aber darauf hat sich ihr Onkel nicht eingelassen. Da biete Juniper den beiden an ihnen Caballerons geheime Höhle zu zeigen. Den sie hat Schlüssel zu fast allem im Studio. Das Angebot lassen sich die Daring Do Fans nicht entgehen. Wo sind die Schokoriegel? Zur selben Zeit haben Pinkie und Spike X Buffets und Süßigkeiten Räume aber noch keinen Cupcake Brunnen gefunden. Zufällig kriegen sie mit wie Canter Zoom Chestnut Magnifico verzweifelt versichert das sie den Film in einem Monat fertig bekommen, wen sie ihnen die Zeit lässt. Doch die Schauspielerin interessiert sich nur dafür wohin ihre importierten Erdnussbutterpralinencrunchriegel hin sind. Die haben Spike und Pinkie verputzt, die sich schnell und heimlich aus dem Staub machen. Der Vulkan Zusammenbruch Der Dreh geht mit der Vulkanszene weiter und Rainbow geht sich noch mal die Reliquien ansehen. Doch mitten in den Aufnahmen bricht die Vulkankulissen zusammen. Und als wen das noch nicht schlimm genug wäre melden Rainbow und Juniper das die Reliquien gestohlen wurden. Sabotage Das verschwinden der Reliquien kommt einer Katastrophe gleich. Canter Zoom erklärt das es sich um Einzelstücke handelt. Für neue brauchen sie das Okay von Yarling aber die ist für eine Schriftstellerin sehr schwer aufzutreiben. Erschwerend hinzu kommt das Chestnuts Vertrag nächsten Monat ausläuft und sie schon ein anderes Engagement hat. Der Regisseur fürchtet schon den Dreh abbrechen zu müssen. Da ruft ihn einer neuer Notfall. Den Human 7 wird klar das all die Zwischenfälle keine Zufälle sind. Irgendwer will den Film verhindern und alle Verdachtsmomente deuten bisher auf Chestnut Magnifico. Leider hat Sunset ihren Kristall, mit dem sie Gedanken lesen kann, nicht mitgenommen. Sci-Twi meint das sie als erstes nach den Reliquien suchen sollten. Nur wo sollen sie anfangen. Applejack scherzt das ja wohl kaum eine vermummte Gestalt auftauchen wird die ihnen erzählt wo die Stücke sind. Aber genau da taucht eine Vermummte Gestalt auf die, in den Schatten verschwindet. Sofort aktiviert Rainbow ihr Supertempo und nimmt die Verfolgung auf. Die anderen Hinterher. Folgt dem Dieb Rainbow versucht die Gestalt zu fangen. Doch ist das Studio so verwinkelt das es der gelingt Rainbow abzuhängen. Womit die Human 7 so schlau wie vorher sind. Da taucht plötzlich ein Regieassistent auf der sie mit nimmt. Power Ponys Die Human 7 werden als die Power-Ponys kostümiert und aufs Set gestellt. Doch der Regisseur merkt das da ein Fehler vorliegt. Da entdeckt Applejack die Gestalt und die Human 7 nehmen die Verfolgung auf, Kreuz und Quer durch die Studios. Stürmisch mit einer Brise Pudding Aber sie verlieren die Spur auf dem Set von Pinkies Lieblings Film „Stürmisch mit einer Brise Pudding“, Eine Stadtkulisse die über und über mit echtem Schokopudding überzogen ist. Doch die Gestalt hat sich nur versteckt und fängt die Mädchen in einem Netz. Nur Rainbow ist noch Frei und verfolgt weiter. In der Falle Rainbow folgt der Gestalt in einen Lagerraum. Dort findet sie das verschwundenen Kleid für die Nachtclubszene. Da wird sie von der Gestalt eingesperrt. Zu allem Überfluss kann sie auch keine Hilfe rufen da der Sicherheitsdienst die Handys der Besucher eingezogen hat. Folgt dem Pudding Inzwischen haben sich die anderen befreit. Zum Glück ist Rainbow in Pudding getreten und die Spur führt sie schnurstracks zum abgesperrten Lagerraum. Blos gut das auch Sci-Twi ihren Kristall mitgenommen hat und kann das Schloß mit ihrer Magie öffnen. Auch wird ihr jetzt klar wer dehinter steckt und hat einen Plan denjenigen zu überführen. Aber dazu brauchen sie Canter Zooms Hilfe. Ausgetrickst Die Human 7 haben Canter, Juniper und Chessnut zum Set gerufen. Sci-Twi denkt das der Dieb noch nicht die Chance hatte mit den Reliquien das Studio zu verlassen. Mit Canters Erlaubnis wollen sie das Dorfset von oben bis unter Durchsuchen. Vielleicht findet sich ja ein Hinweis. Canter stimmt zu. Darauf schickt er Chesnut in die Maske, wen die Stücke wieder da sind können sie gleich drehen und Juniper soll für alle Smoothies holen. Gleich darauf holt der Dieb die Reliquien aus dem Versteck nahe des Sets und wird ertappt. Es ist Juniper. Sci-Twi erläutert, das Juniper die Reliquien genommen hat während die Vulkan Szene gedreht wurde. Aber da kam Rainbow und sie musst die Stücke am erst besten Ort verstecken. Etwas Später wollte Juniper ihre Beute in ein sicheres Versteck bringen wurde aber entdeckt. Doch da sie sich im Studio gut aus kennt konnte sie Human 7 außer Gefecht setzen und Rainbow abhängen. Für eine weile also hat sie sie im Lager eingeschlossen. So konnte sie die Reliquien neu verstecken. Aber das Einsperren war der entscheidenen Hinweis. Den nur jemand mit den passenden Schlüsseln wie Juniper konnte es tun. Da Sci-Twi jedoch wusste das Juniper ihre Tat nicht zugeben würde lies sie sich das mit der Suche einfallen und bat Canter Juniper Smoothies holen zu lassen. Eine Gelegenheit die sie natürlich nutzen würde um die Reliquien in Sicherheit zu bringen. So brauchten sie ihr nur noch heimlich zu folgen und auf frischer Tat zu ertappen. Fall geklärt Canter Zoom ist fassungslos was seine Nichte da getan hat. Juniper erklärt das sie Chestnut nicht leiden kann und unbedingt die Daring Do spielen wollte. Canter hat sie nicht genommen weil sie noch zu jung und unerfahren ist. Juniper dachte wen sie den Dreh lange genug verzögert, würde Chesnut abspringen und sie eine Chance bekommen. Es kommt für Canter nicht infrage. Immerhin hat Juniper den Film Sabotiert, die Sicherheit des Teams riskiert und ihren eigenen Onkel belogen sowie dessen vertrauen missbraucht. Juniper entschuldigt sich für alles. Zwar kann Canter seiner Nicht noch mal verzeihen aber er hat keine andere Wahl als sie des Studios zu verweisen und ihre Schlüssel einzuziehen. Während der Sicherheitsmann sie raus bringt wirft Juniper den Human 7 noch einen Rache vollen Blick zu. Da kommt Chestnut mit guten Nachrichten rein. Ihr Agent konnte den Vertrag für den Nächsten Film kündigen. Eine Dokumentation über Nester bei der sie über die verscheiden Arten von Nestern hätte Sprechen sollen. Sie dachte es ging um ihr Organisation für Obdachlose Tiere. Aber jetzt hat sie alle Zeit den Film in den Kasten zu bringen. Um ihnen zu danken besorgt Canter, auf Rainbows Anregung, den Human 7 Komparsen Rollen im Film. Das Final Canter sagt zu und sein die Human 7 dabei als Chesnut als Daring do über den Marktplatz wetzt und stellt Stalwart. Der ihr mit Spezialeffekt Magie das Schwert entreißt. Rainbow wirft Daring ihre Peitsche zu mit der sie Stalwart die Reliquien abjagen kann. Leider fällt Rainbow wegen Begeisterung wieder aus ihrer Rolle. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 11:05: Pinkies Lieblingsfilm „Stürmisch mit einer Brise Pudding“ ist eine Anspielung auf Wolkig mit Aussicht auf Fleischbällchen von 2010. *Z. 12:24: Das Kleid für die Nachtclubszene ähnelt dem Outfit von Willie Scott in der Nachtclub Szene von Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes von 1984. *Z. 19:39: Die dritte Komparsin von links hält einen kleine goldene Figur die dem Indiogötzen in Jäger des Verlorenen Schatzes von 1981 ähnelt. *Z. 19:39: Die Goldenen Truhe Rechts ist dem Verlorenen Schatz in Jäger des Verlorenen Schatzes, selbst nach empfunden. Navboxen en:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Movie Magic Kategorie:Specials